Tracy finds love
by winxclublobo
Summary: I hope you all rember "Misty meets her match" I put a big spin on it
1. rose island

Okay I will start with the disclaimer I do not own pokemon =(

I do own Alice not pokemon Alice but Alice Rose

I also do not own any song in this story or stores

Chapter 1 Rose Island

Well his is Rose Island I cannot wait to beat the gym leader bet He a push over Ash said with glee. Ash you don't know that maybe it will be the hardest Pokemon battle you will fight said Misty. Ya Ash and what if the Gym leaders a girl. Whatever guys I just know whoever is the gym leader I going to beat them. Tracey bet you just REALLY want it to be a girl. Ya a girl who like to Pokemon watch and sketch. Well you can say I do enjoy doing all of those things said a voice from behind. Just to let you know I am not a push over and I accept your challenge. The speaker was a girl with long jet black hair and bright green eyes. You're the Rose Island gym leader Ash said with a shake in his voice due to embarrassment. Yes I am with a giggle in her voice. I'm Alice Rose it very nice to meet your all. It very nice to meet you too I'm misty and I'm Tracey. Just to let you know you have to wait till tomorrow to battle me for your gym badge. Why? Because today is Rose Island day said Alice with a big smile. That sounds nice said Misty with a smile. It is we have a big party there is going to dancing , music and magic. What do you mean by Magic? Rose Island is known for being one of the most romantic and magical place in the world. You guys a welcomed to say with me it till Ash wins his gym badge.

(at Rose Island)

What pretty roses Misty giggled in delight. Every color rose you can think of is here on Rose Island. Question for you Alice said Misty. What Misty. Do we have to have dates? Well I would not say HAVE to have a date. I have to have a date don't I. Ya you do and the boy has to ask you cannot ask the boy. Well good luck finding a date Misty it's not like Rudi is going to come to Rose Island. Yes he is he always comes to Rose Island during the festival. Rudi look it Misty cried Mari. Well I guess it my lucky day. Misty will you go to the festival me pulling teal rose from behind his back. I will Rudi said Misty. Great I will pick you up at six said Rudi with a smile. Well now that Misty has a date all we have to do is find dates for the three of us. What we have to have dates too. Unless you want to be a laughing stock of the festival yes you have to have a date. Well then Tracey said Alice will you go to the festival. Yes I will Tracey well; Ash looks like you're the odd man out said Alice with a giggle. I know who you could ask my friend Annabel. I can't believe she said yes when I don't even know her. Any friend of mine is a friend of Annabel's.

(Misty and Alice in Alice's room)

Misty you look like a princess said Alice with glee. Thank you for letting me have all of this stuff. There's no reason to thank me I would have never used it and it look great on you. Misty looked at herself in the mirror Alice had not be kidding Misty did look like a princess. The light orange dress went down to her ankles the teal ribbon really made her look even for beautiful. Alice had also brushed her hair so it went down to her shoulders. She had put a teal headband on her and gave her teal earrings to wear with a matching necklace and bracelet. Her shoes were perfect for dancing not to tight and they looked great. They were the same color orange as her dress and they had the same colored teal rose on them. Alice you know that you look like a princess too. Alice looked at herself in the same mirror Misty did. Her dress also went down to her ankles but was white with a lavender ribbon and rose. Her hair went down a little past her shoulders. All her jewelry was lavender. Her shoes were white with lavender roses on them.


	2. The rose island festival

Here's chapter 2 hope you like and yes I all most completely changed the story but it a little bit like "Misty meets her match "just a little.

I don't own any song

Disclaimer I still do not own Pokemon =(

Chapter 2 The Rose Island festival

Annabel don't freak out it is only 5:59 they said they be here at six sharp. Your right I have to enjoy tonight. By the way Alice thanks for helping me get a date he so cute. Misty giggled she thought it was cute that Annabel thought Ash was cute. No problem. The door bell rang I will go get it said Misty as she walked to the door. When she opened it Tracey was standing there looking super nerve. Chill Tracey come inside have some water before you pass out. He walked inside and went to the kitchen. Next came Ash he looked like he was going to pass out too so Misty told him to go get some water as well. Then Rudi walked up to her and gave her a dozen teal roses. That so sweet Rudi said Misty with a sigh. Not as sweet as you Rudi said. Then Ash walked out of the kitchen and looked at Alice. You were right they do have very color of rose you can think of handing Annabel black and white roses that matched her dress. Thank you Ash giggled Annabel. Your welcome said Ash. Then Tracey come out off the kitchen and looked at Alice. Her I got this for you Alice I hope you like them. Like them Alice said with glee I love them. I glad you like lavender. Let's get going to the festival said Rudi putting his arm around Misty. Ya let go said Ash as he held Annabel. Tracey took Alice hand and held it with Alice loved.

(At the Rose Island festival.)

Very thing is so romantic sigh Misty. Come on over there a photo booth where we can get are picture taken together said Rudi. That sounds like fun we should do that said Misty. If you want to said Rudi as they walk over to the photo booth hand in hand. Misty really likes Rudi Annabel said. Yes she dose said Alice. Well Tracey what to do their games over there that you can win prizes. I want to do that cried Annabel so Ash took her by the hand and left to try and win prizes for her. Just then a girl with blue eyes and blond hair came up in front of them. So Alice you got a date and he super cute. Whatever Sandy said Alice. So what do you want Sandy. I want to challenge you to a singing contest. You're on said Alice just then Misty and Rudi came back and so did Annabel and Ash. Annabel was holding a really big stuffed panda. So what are you going to sing Alice I going to sing who says. Fine I going to sing what the hell I will go first said Sandy. Who is she asked Tracey? She is a long time rival said Alice. Sandy hates Alice because Sandy is a good singer but Alice is better than her said Annabel. Well let's go hear her sing.

( In front of a stage )

Alice looked up at the stage there was Sandy acting like she was the queen of the world. Hey everyone tonight were going to have a singing contest Sandy V.S Alice. Sandy will be sing what the hell.

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

You're on your knees,  
>beggin' please<br>'stay with me'  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>whoa 'What the hell'<p>

What,  
>What,<br>What,  
>What the hell<p>

So what if I go out on a million dates  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You never call or listen to me anyway  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong,  
>I just need some time to play (yeah)<p>

You're on your knees,  
>beggin' please<br>'stay with me'  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>whoa 'What the hell'<p>

La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
>La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)<br>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
>If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)<br>You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<p>

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

She was pretty good said Ash. Alice is going to be so much better. Alice will be singing who says.

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

( Hey! )

You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<p>

Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<br>I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>( C'mon! )

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<p>

It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not star potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>( Yeah, WHO SAID! )<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says(x2)

Every one cheered as so as Alice was done singing and now Tracey is even more in love with Alice then he was. I think we have a winner Alice Rose. Sandy ran off stage screaming.


	3. love is magical

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon or anything music or stores that are being mentioned just to let you know this is my disclaimer for the rest of the story.

Chapter 3 Love is magical

Misty you look like a perfect angle tonight said Rudi. Rudi thank was very nice of you to say. I want to show you something said Misty pulling Rudi away. I could not be happier said Annabel with giggle. Alice do you think we can move the match to 5 days from today. Sure Ash why? Because I really like Rose Island said Ash looking over to Annabel witch made her blush like a really crazy red. Tracey I have some place I really want to show you said Alice with a sigh in her voice. Tracey looked at Ash and then Ash gave him a look that said are you like stupid or something go with her if you really like her. Tracey then began to follow Alice in a slow pace to make the walk last forever.

( with Misty and Rudi)

So Misty what did you want to show me said Rudi. Nothing said Misty. Then why did you tell me you wanted to show me something said Rudi. So I could do this said Misty. Misty then kissed Rudi on the lips with came to a big surprise to Rudi. Misty I thought you wanted Ash not me. Rudi it been 6 months I realized only after a week away from you that I want you. So does this mean were going out. Yes it does said misty. Then Rudi kissed Misty on the lips. She opened her mouth right away and then he opened his when they broke for air Misty said you're a really good kisser. I was just about to say that said Rudi.

(Ash and Annabel)

So Annabel how would you like to date a pokemon master. It all depends who is he and is he cute. His name is Ash and if speaking from a girls point of view he is pretty cute. Well then can I kiss you Annabel? Be my guest Ash you are a pokemon master after all. They both smiled and then their lips locked and Annabel smiled.

(Alice and Tracey)

Alice this place is really nice.


End file.
